Fervor
by JMLMonkey
Summary: Colonel Mustang has a, um, lust problem and has to deal with this... issue? All the while trying to save the Lieutenant. But of course, it's not fit without revenge... This story takes a look at a different way the Homunculi could have addressed the Mustang situation (keeping watch though the Hawk's eyes). Royai. Includes lemons.
1. She Returns

Disclaimer: So yeah, I don't own this FMA stuff.

AN: I have so many stories that I am working on,_ but_ this one is for the shits and giggles. I am sure this has been done before, but I have not seen it. So here!

Timeline: Manga/2009 (one joke relating to 2003). Toward the end of Brotherhood, which means Lust is dead. Greed is within Ling, and chaos.

My changes to fit the scenario: (I rarely do this) Roy Mustang's team is not split up, they have an office in Central similar to the one in East City. Wheel chair riding Havoc is still working within the military. Okay so here it goes.

Warnings: Provocativeness.

**EDIT**: So, it seems that there are a lot of people that have checked into the idea. I have fixed the chapter up and am now taking it a bit more seriously. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: __****She**** returns**

"Sir?"

"The country is run by Homunculi, a serial killer has not been caught, and the normal has become controversial and unorthodox. So… I would feel infinitely better if we came to a mutual consensus, that it is beneficial that I escort you back to your residence."

At first, Riza Hawkeye second guessed her hearing, but as always, she had heard correctly.

We all know this fully capable, quick witted, armed soldier, with eyes like a bird of prey, gave little worry to others, regarding her safety. With everything going on, it was a little shock; to think she could simply enjoy his company…it had been a long while.

In making the Colonel, Roy Mustang, repeat his intentions, incidentally stirred more nervousness (which he tried to vale behind those many words). It was cute and made the lovely blonde want to ruffle his hair, as the simple, Riza had done in their teens. She could execute the idea, it was within arm's reach, but their world had vastly changed since those times. That action would be unprofessional, though endearing.

They strolled, with no hurry in their step, to reach their destination. Unbeknown to the Colonel, those chestnut colored eyes threw over a thoughtful glance, to absorb whatever she could of the man who held her heart.

Whether the handsome aspirating leader's explanation of his actions was the truth or if he was using it all as an excuse to spend time with her, it did not matter. Either answer quietly warmed her heart. Examples like this, reminded the other that it was not some sort of happenstance, the feelings were mutual. The small things, all the little extras and tid-bits, the careful choice of vocabulary, not to mention the communication shared without the need of a spoken language, fed the kindling fire between the two.

It was only a matter of time. Waiting is all they could do, for that right moment where they could start sharing that truth together.

Mustang ever so slightly brushed his arm against hers. "How has Hayate been?" The blonde had to hide a smile. He wished they could hold hands.

"Happy, sir."

With only his eyes, the Colonel glanced over, shoving his hands into his pockets. "You still leave him with your elderly neighbor?"

"Yes. At times, to keep each other company."

"You could bring him over to the office more if you like."

They passed underneath a street light while crossing the street. The night was silent except for the sound of their boots against pavement.

Mustang started to say, "You didn't need to stay so late with me at the office. Thank-" but was cut off, "Sir, there is no need for thanks. It is an honor and pleasure to serve with you."

With a humble grin, the Colonel nodded. "And I you."

"If it was due to procrastination, then this walk would be much different." Roy scratched the back of his head; he could not deny his procrastination problems. Hey the first step was admitting to the problem… Thankfully it was not due that. It was due to the strange reports out of Ishval. He wanted to read them all before heading home.

The rest of the way, their exhausted minds and bodies wished for the same thing: to simply fall asleep in each other's arms. But that could not happen, not tonight.

* * *

Father was sitting, bemused within the conversation.

Envy, the rebellious yet strangely reliable child, acted like Envy always does: as the devil's advocate. Be it as it may, it was amusing to watch the dramatics Envy produced, against Father's the ideas, rolling the eyes, "Like _that_ worked last time." Cough. "Greed." Cough. "Wrath."

Peering down from his thrown, the calm old man shrugged his shoulders, resting his head on his knuckles. "I would say Wrath as quite the success."

"Spoiled brat." Envy was not amused.

"As with anything, trial and error. Wrath would have a good sense of who to pick, seeing how he went through the process." Knowing how to tug the right strings on his child, Father pressed, "And _I_ thought you like messing with humans."

"I never implied that I didn't. After all these years, it's what keeps me entertained. If it weren't for their stupidity, I would have gone insane by now." Of course that is all a matter of prospective.

Father straightened up, "Then do as I say, Envy." Waving his hand around in the air, Father reached over for a book. "Have a fun time with it, you know the rules."

Envy sighed in defeat. While walking though the sewers, a joyous plan filled Envy with excitement; that grin spread across, ear to ear.

* * *

7:02am. Everyone was in the office, except one.

Colonel Mustang sat back, drumming his gloved fingers on the wooden surface. Looking to Havoc, the Flame Alchemist stated with grave concern, "The Lieutenant's late."

The clatter of Havoc's fountain as it fell to the desk. "_Late?! _What with her _period?!_ You're going to have a _baby?!_"

The onyx eyes narrowed, the group tried to stifle their chuckles. Mustang had to admit he waltzed into that.

The staunch denial of the accusation, "When the hell do I have the time to-" was ignored, as Breda added a side note, "Man, I forgot she got that woman thing."

Fuery nodded, "I have always seen Lt. Hawkeye as a kick ass soldier. She never whines or complains."

"I don't recall any PMS," Havoc agreed. "It's amazing how professional she is. Though, it's clear _someone_ sees more under her uniform," glancing over at the Colonel. The concern was clear on the commander's face thus Havoc offered up another hypothesis as to why the punctual was fashionably late, by a mere (checking the time) three minutes. "Well, maybe the opposite is true. Hawkeye started to leave the house and-" Jean threw up jazz hands, "SURPRISE! Aunt Flow came to visit and she had to change her garments or something?"

Breda nodded twice, "Sounds legit. Heh, gives new meaning to red water-"

"Ah did you have to go there?" Fuery covered his ears to the sensitive subject.

Thinking out loud, Havoc was awed by the picture in his head. "You know, I can't even see here wearing lacy lingerie."

The communications guy put a finger to his chin. "You're right. Cute badass stuff, but not frilly."

"Can we _not_ continue this conversation?" Mustang mostly ordered, slightly disturbed at where this was going.

Havoc looked to the group, "How did we get on this topic again?"

Falman firmly answered, "Hawkeye's late."

"_Ohhh_, yeah that's right." Looking over Mustang, Havoc jested, "So, no little foals?"

After the slight amusement, the office grew silent with worry hanging over head. When was the last time Hawkeye was late to work? Never.

The Flame Alchemist tried to phone her with no answer, the commander was on his feet. "Breda, let's go."

* * *

In the hallway of the apartment complex, Mustang rapped his knuckled on the door. Breda acknowledged, "She's a really modest person to be living in this place." With no answer, Mustang knocked again, "Lieutenant? It's Lieutenant Breda and I. Could you please let us in?"

Still no answer. Quickly evaluating the situation, the investigation's specialist examined the door. There were no signs of forced entry. Lifting his weapon from its holster, Breda nodded to the Colonel.

The alchemic glove turned the door knob and was quite shocked to find it unlocked. Stepping inside the dark room, his ears immediately picked up running water. With the flick of the wrist, the light was on, and the sight of Hayate limping over to him. Breda took his arm and forced the door to open wider, weapon still up and at the ready.

The signaled command to lie down, the furry friend quickly obliged Mustang. Whimpering in pain, the dog eased himself into a comfortable position.

The small room had a square breakfast table; a chair was on its side. The small kitchen at the back wall was untouched. Quickly they both stacked the door to her bedroom. Breda tapped the Flame's shoulder, ready. With one swift move the door flung open, slamming against the wall. The place was clear of any persons, but there were clear indications of a struggle. The mattress was halfway off the bed; Hawkeye's military jacket was dangling off the side, dents in the wall, with scuff marks on the floor.

Breda was already back in the other room calling the others, while Mustang continued, half unbelieving the other half trying to understand what had happened. The running water was coming from the bathroom sink; a toothbrush with paste was on the floor and a boot kit still open on the dresser.

Picturing as if it were a movie: The Lieutenant was up and getting ready for the day. She had already changed, leaving her military jacket off to prevent toothpaste splatter. The boot kit already out, to complete the last little touch before leaving the premises.

A trace of toothpaste on the sink's ledge indicated Riza placed the toothbrush down to answer the door. Opening her home to someone she trusted, as per the non-forced entry.

Hawkeye continued her morning rituals, nothing but an emergency could hinder her mission to be on time. The struggle began in the bathroom, continuing into the bedroom.

Turning on his heal, Roy spotted the glint of metal. Hawkeye's weapon was across the floor, the weapon's safety was off, even though it was on her, she wasn't fast enough. That was the biggest indicator, the weapon's specialist not fast enough to draw her weapon?

When the Colonel walked back into the main room, distort and livid, he looked to Breda. The only logical correlation, Bradley was reminding the Flame Alchemist how vulnerable he really was.

* * *

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!"

Extremely drowsy with a splitting headache, delirious and nauseous, Riza wanted was to be left alone.

Al had warned them of this homunculus, it was her own fault she let her guard down. Complacency…

The voice of the Colonel rang in her ear, "ON YOUR FEET!" Her eyes snapped opened and jerked automatically to the command. Trapped down to a medical bed, wrists, ankles, and three other bands wrapped around her, holding her legs down, hips, and shoulders. Her black military issued t-shirt was replaced by the white dress blouse. Looking down, her boots were still on… what the hell was going on?

A red glow and electric sparks around the homunculi's neck, returned Envy's vocals to its normal tone, "That got you. Come on, I need you awake for this."

Another person came forth from the shadows; Riza's eyes were ineffectively hiding her shock. The Führer stood at the end of the bed, hands behind his back with a pained, almost sympathetic, look on his face.

An old man, with long blond hair, beard and mustache, also walked forward and looked down at the Lieutenant. "Will you accept my child?" Holding up a large syringe, he smiled. "I hope you two can be good friends. I had to go through some trouble to get her back."

Hawkeye struggled vainly, watching in horror as the needle struck her vein. It wiggled and moved on its own accorded, up her arm and through her chest exploding throughout body, worse than fire or electrocution. There are no words to describe the pain.

The body seized, eyes rolled to the back of the head, while the spine arched and convulsed. The screams, they did nothing to release the pain, not that Riza could even attempt to hold them back. All music to Envy's ears.

Shuttering, twisting, contorting, and pulling against the restraints, would it not end? There were tiny spurts of blood, staining the white material, as the body deconstructed and reconstructed, trying to reject the intrusion. Was death the only means of escape?

_It can't end now… he needs me… it can't end now…I WILL NOT DIE._

At once it was over. Oddly, Riza was shaky yet feeling renewed.

_It's been awhile. I thought you had given up... _the autumn eyes darted around the room, only to conclude that the origin of the voice was not out there, but...

"It seems you were correct Wrath, persistent and strong willed. A very good candidate indeed! You were number twelve, this happened on the first."

Father unfastened the top two buttons of the blouse, revealing the Ouroboros tattoo on the chest. Other then the new tattoo, Lieutenant Hawkeye was physically unchanged. The elder's smile was warm and genuine as he began to unstrap the beautiful blonde. "Welcome back, Lust."

For a moment, the quivering chestnut eyes became dull and lifeless, but then they narrowed and shot back with victorious vigor. "Why thank you, Father."

* * *

The case did not go far, closed with the Führer's stamp. No more speculation would be had. The big cats knew where Lt. Hawkeye was, and they were effectively getting at the normally level headed Colonel. First they took Hughes… now Hawkeye.

No leads, no ideas, nothing. Only the worst came to mind. The Colonel could only dream of sleep.

It has been a week and one day since his secret admirer's disappearance, and on this Friday, the Flame could be found near the red light district. Heading toward Madame Christmas' pub, in civilian clothing, to meet with Jean Havoc, hoping something had turned up.

He halted. There was a shifting and rattling going on in the alleyway to his right. He hated men who played that dirty. What a perfect outlet to release his rage.

Turning into the dark corridor, the glossy shoes stepped over a bag of trash. Fingers poised at the ready, he continued down to see the moon light reflect off a little white kitten who was minding its own business rummaging through the trash.

Sighing, the incognito Colonel pinched the bridge of his nose. The exhaustion was making his mind stray. Like the kitten, stray, ha. The fatigued voice spoke to no one, "Who am I again, Al?" He snorted at his own delusional joke; damn he needed a good drink.

Turning back around to leave, the silhouette of a soldier stopped him in his tracks. _When?_

The white blouse illuminate from the faint light blue hue cast from the moon. It had slight dark blotches in places. It was lose around the neck and body, and a glint came off the metal of the belt. This person was clearly a woman as she stood with her arms crossed.

The Flame Alchemist's arm flung out, she may look like Hawkeye, but whoever it was did not do their homework with the state of that uniform.

A pointer finger went up, shifting side to side, _tsk, tsk, tsk_. The voice was Hawkeyes, "Silly man, I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'm not Envy. You burn me, you burn her."

_That drawl…_ Mustang's eyes were narrow, trying to figure it out. The figure of Hawkeye was closing the distance with carefully placed footsteps, _that's not her walk. Lust?_

Granted you really had to look for the distort confusion on the Colonel's continence. A good actor was he. The Homunculus taunted, "Is this not the reunion you were expecting? You've been searching _everywhere_ for your little bitch." Holding her arms out, this woman continued, "And here she is."

With a quick swift move, Mustang was pinned against the brick. This Hawkeye's hands pressed on his waist, the body half grinding against his. The strong commander didn't look down or show any signs of reaction, keeping a steady determined gaze. Oh but he couldn't help but wish this was really Hawkeye...

Mustang was starting to really hate how much his assumptions were right. Through his peripheral vision, there was a clearly defined Ourobouros tattoo on the soft skin.

"What? You don't like this body I have now? That's not true… But you're not even looking at the goods." Lust pushed Hawkeye's breasts up against his chest, showing more cleavage. "Didn't you dream of touching these melon's again?" She licked her lips, "Eating some most muffins? Or maybe feeling the Hawk's talons," Roy could feel an unnaturally strong hold on his ass, the lower regions pressed against each other, "gripping onto your skin. Hmm... _Roy_..."

Seething with anger, Mustang kept boring into those eyes, "I _killed_ you."

A grin, a kind never before seen on Hawkeye's face, was brought close to Mustang's ear, "And that is why, I am going to make you _suffer_. You will feel that heat… that burn…" Slowly pulling away, Lust withdrew her hands, snaking them up to his chest, patting. "What an honest man you are. I have to give you credit."

An eerily calm came over Mustang's voice, one that Hawkeye could definitely have read as beyond anger, "What did you do to her?"

"She's here. Think of it as, how did Envy put it… a mental illness of sorts. Like Greed. Oh I'll let her out though; your precious Hawkeye still has to exist. But I will still be there, watching you. _My_ job is to make sure nothing happens to our precious sacrifice." The devious woman pat him on the check. "Now, let's go for a drink."

Trying to hide any emotion, livid that they were using Hawkeye like this, they walked to the entrance of the ally way were Jean almost rolled past while looking for the Colonel.

Catching sight of someone, Jean stared unblinkingly up at Hawkeye. The cigarette fell from his mouth and started to burn a hole in his slacks.

Her shirt loose and hastily tucked in her pants, some old blood splatters, cleavage exposed. Havoc was stunned to silence at what this looked like and the Colonel emerged behind her. _What the fuck…_

"I am shocked to see you alive. What a stubborn bunch…" Lust leaned over, provocatively, picking up the lit stick from his lap. The dirty blonde's eyes move to the tattoo, lifting his eyes back up, "Hawkeye" who took a drag of his cig and placed it back in his gapped mouth. The wisps of smoke poured out when she said, "I've missed you…" Lust straightened her back, crossing her arms accentuating her bosom. "Poor _poor_ Jean. It is as though you passed through the gate. The very thing you would miss the most… you can't feel… how sad. At least I have the Colonel to keep me… entertained."

Lust walked ahead, and Mustang back-handed Havoc on the back of his head. "That's for looking to long."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

Next Chapter: Roy has a new roommate, Riza returns to work,  
and all is fare in love and ... sexual tension.

**Chapter 2: Side Effects**

* * *

AN: AH, boy... what could possibly happen?!

**Please leave some love or something. Comment! REVIEW! I would love to know what you think.**


	2. Side Effects

Disclaimer: So yeah, I don't own this FMA stuff.

AN: I have been working on this chapter since Friday. I am warning you, something is about to happen in this chapter that might produce some WTF moment and make you hate me. There is an extreme reason why there is a particular scene in this chapter, I will explain my reasoning at the end of the chapter.

So far, this has been hard to write, but it has been a lot of fun.

Thank you for your reviews, support, follows, and favorites. It keeps me motivated to continue. Let me know what you think.

Warnings: Sexual Tention.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Side Effects**

With all their time there at the pub, Mustang wrecked his brain to find a good temporary solution to this long standing problem. As this took up most of his mental processes, his conversational skills and awareness were nulled. Withdrawal from reality could easily be forgiven, for who wouldn't be numbingly shocked at these issues graciously bestowed upon them?

Hawkeye was harboring Lust inside, the enemy. Or was it, that Lust was harboring Hawkeye inside? Was Hawkeye even aware? Was she somewhere in there? He swallowed his scotch hard as his heart sank. Could this be all that is left of her, a body consumed by sin? Was her soul gone? Was Riza Hawkeye, the soldier, friend, and confidant, they all once knew and loved, dead?

This was an unbearable consideration. Thus, the raven haired man continued to assume Hawkeye was indeed living, and if this was the case, the famed alchemist had not a single iota of where to begin a theory, to separate them.

If, indeed, Hawkeye was still thriving, the commander wanted to keep his subordinate close. Preferably, he wanted her near, 24/7. That is where there was a conflict of interest. Having Lust around would put all the under radar work in jeopardy. And not keeping Hawkeye close could put her life at risk.

In a normal life, this would be a clear cut choice, but as with everything within their existence, the answer is quite complicated. Mustang knew Hawkeye would not want him to gamble the mission. However, on his humane level, how could he allow any kind of suffering or risk of life to continue to exist right before is eyes?

Having been on autopilot the Colonel found himself outside the pub, standing behind the slightly physically (and arguably mentally) challenged individual and the embodiment of sin spawned by man. The night was finally coming to this awkward end.

In his buzz, Havoc chimed, "You know, _Lieutenant,_ it is improper for you to be out of uniform like that."

Swiftly, 'Hawkeye' stepped front of him, bent over, and slammed her palms down on the wheel locks. Bring herself nose to nose with the comedian, and tilting her head ever so slightly. Lust shot back in the thickest seductive tone one would never believe could come from Hawkeye's mouth, "You know, _Jean_, it is improper to stand a woman up on a date."

Well, she got him there. Jean had, in fact, stood up _Solaris_ for the mission that inevitably killed her. Talk about having history with an Ex…

Heavily sighing, Havoc shook his head, "You women can really hold a grudge."

"…You still owe me." Lust placed a hand on his thigh and leaned in.

Despite trying to keep calm cool and collected in this perilous situation, sweat appeared on Havocs brow. _Roy's right there, he's right there. He's going to kill me. Shish kabob Jean special, seared to perfection at Pub 29!_

But surely Mustang wouldn't think… Havoc would _never_; this was Hawkeye for crying out loud! A comrade and sister!

Havoc collected his muddled mind, turning his head away, as if dog would reject a treat. "Sorry, I'm not into blondes." Still glancing at her lips, he wondered if they tasted as sweet as they looked. _So wrong... that was so very wrong…_

Pulling back a bit with a slight chuckle, Lust's eyes slowly peered up over Havoc examining her murderer. Mustang seemed to have adopted a hawk's eyes- quietly watching its prey. Lust remembered those powerful, potent, stern eyes.

_Mmm, did he not learn? Those eyes do not detest me_. _I find them quite ravishing…_ Lust gave the want-to-be predator a smirk. Straightening herself, Lust inwardly commented to her captive. _How endearing… can you see that raw emotion you inspire?_

The homunculus started on her way, walking by the sacrifice. "I will be seeing you Monday," and planted a playful tap Roy's nose.

A hand snatched around her wrist. Looking to the hold, then back at the man that held it, a wicked smile appeared on the blonde's continence. The narrowed chestnut chilled eyes stared into the dark eyes highlighted by dancing flames.

"I don't think so." The ruff voice was laced with a mixture of confidence and venom. Tightening his grip, Lust winced, not expecting such a pain response with a 'weak' grip. _Humans are so sensitive! _Smirking to her own mental joke._ In more ways than one…_

A straw broom belted Roy across the back of the head. "HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING!? HOW _DARE_ YOU TREAT A WOMAN LIKE THAT ROY MUSTANG!" Where the hell Madame Christmas swooped down from, was anyone's guess (must have been those damn nosey motherly instants).

Havoc frantically squeaked, "_She used your full name… you're in trouble…._" Madame Christmas' rage radius was large enough to encompass Havoc, who continued to cower and to unsuccessfully escape with locked wheels.

Blonde bangs over shadowed Riza's eyes as she spoke with genuine sincerity, "Madame." Instantly, Roy let go. _That_ was the Riza Hawkeye he knew. She was alive... "He's only looking out for me. I had a bit too much to drink tonight, and was being a bit obnoxious. I was trying to go home on my own." Her head lifted, those beautiful warm eyes finally locked with Roy's. The eyes _were_ the windows to the soul.

Smiling sheepishly, Riza asked, "You've been working out more, haven't you?"

Roy found his own humble smile, as relief flooded over him. Nodding slowly, holding the gaze, Mustang played along. "Must not have noticed my own strength."

Madame Christmas, still scowling, demanded, "_And?_"

Riza's face light up holding back a laugh. It was not every day you get to see the Colonel reprimanded by his 'mother'.

Mustang cleared his throat. "My deepest apologies. Let me make it up to you by taking you out for a casual lunch tomorrow."

Clapping her son on the back caused the Colonel to jolt forward from the force. "That's my Roy-boy!" Madame Christmas took her leave back into the pub.

The two stood there in their trance, until the squeak of wheels started to bypass them. With a smoke in mouth, Havoc sported his stupid smirk. "I will be over there. Somewhere there. You will find me. I'm not that hard to find."

"Havoc I'm-" The start of Hawkeye's apologetic words were waved aside by the smoker's hand. Havoc stated, "It's not you. As I said, I'm not into blondes… not this month anyway."

Hawkeye breathed a sigh. The material around her chest was being tugged at. Turning her attention back to Roy, the source of the movement came from slightly trembling fingers, buttoning up her shirt to fit the way she always wore it. Everything in this moment caused her cheeks to rose.

_Oh this is bullshit, _Lust muttered within. _We all know he wants to do the opposite._

Now blushing furiously, Riza hid her eyes once more. _I wish I could shot you - again._ Lust snickered.

Mustang's voice was clear, bringing Riza's attention back. "I… I can't come up with an answer."

After Lust's mention of Roy's emotion, Riza was paying keen attention to every mannerism he displayed. With the image of the Flame's searing gaze still fresh in mind, it was a striking compassion to the concern, worry, and anguish they bore now. Of course there was no doubt that he cared for her, but to witness this transition, brought on a realization. Riza's own fears had clouded her judgment on the level of admiration Roy held for her.

With the strength and confidence Mustang had always given her, and with her own soft and gentle tone, Riza asked, "Do you trust me?"

The alchemist dropped his hands to his sides, a bit puzzled; it should be obvious. "Yes."

"Then, sir, trust in me that I can handle this. And if or when I need help, I will ask for it." And there it was, the confirmation that Hawkeye did not want to be the reason for the mission's demise.

Unexpectedly, Roy wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in a tight embrace. After getting over a moment of shock, Riza brought her arms up around his shoulders, burying her head in the crook of his neck. His soft musky scent mingled with his cologne in the most perfect way.

It would have been a lie to say that she, Riza Hawkeye, with all these new complications was not left unnerved. The worry for the outcome of these problems, also emulated off Mustang.

If the future was uncertain before, Hawkeye could swear not even a psychic could foresee where this chaotic mess was going. But one thing _was_ for certain, they were going to go through it together.

They stayed in that embrace, ignoring the blurs of people walking in and out of the pub. The world and all its dilemmas did not matter in this present moment.

_This is like a horrible dramatic opera... _Lust grumbled. Hawkeye snorted causing Roy's eyebrow to quirk (unable to hear the internal dialogue).

Riza mused, _Surprised you go to the opera. _

Lust would have shrugged. _Horrible dates that never understand that all women are NOT the same. _

Riza suppressed a chuckle, reluctantly pulling away from the embrace. Who knew when they would ever share a moment like that again? She asked, "What time tomorrow?"

Roy had to find his voice. "Can I come pick you up at twelve?"

The blonde nodded. "Keep focused, sir."

The small reassurance helped but still, Mustang had to ask the 'stupid question'. "Are you sure you will be okay tonight?"

"Yes."

"Well, at least let me walk you back to your residence."

Trying to hide her smile, Riza agreed. Turning together they headed over to Havoc and started down the small decline of the hill.

Using this to his advantage, Havoc let gravity do the work for him. "Great to have you back, Hawkeye. Do you know how heartwarming the two of you were?"

Embarrassed, Mustang pulled back his arm for a retaliation punch, but Havoc saw it coming and put an extra push on his wheels. His quick getaway, aided by the hill, brought awesome speed. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Lifting his hands high in the air, Havoc enjoyed the ride.

On lookers watched half-befuddled, half-distort, as a man in a wheel chair flew passed, with a soldier and civilian running frantically to catch up.

It suddenly occurred to Havoc's sloshed brain, "SHIT I CAN'T STOP!" With the street corner approaching fast, he leaned to the right. Effectively, he went 'wee wee wee' all the way into a pie stand.

Once reaching his pie covered friend, Mustang couldn't stop himself from adding more misery to the drunk. Grabbing the container from the livid pie vender, Roy topped Havoc's apple pie covered head with a dollop of whipped cream.

Lust saw a huge opportunity here, but let it go… for she had much bigger plans.

The next morning came by fast. Lust took control of the body, quickly excavating Riza's wardrobe; digging, as if searching for some kind of lost treasure.

"Can you be more drab? Is there anything here that I can wear?" Moving one box to the next, pulling out one hanger after another, she sighed. "Why do you live out of boxes?"

_I haven't had to time to unpack since we here moved from East City._

The flustered Homunculus grabbled on, "I get you a date, and there is nothing to work with!"

Calmly Riza replied, _key word was causal. So, it's not a date._

"Yeah you keep playing with labels and words honey."

If a doctor were in the apartment, he or she would have quickly diagnosed Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye with schizophrenia. To the onlooker, it would seem that she was having a wonderful on sided conversation with herself. But the two women were not that daft, they knew how to act under the public eye.

"You're so damn… trite and conservative." Riza could tell Lust was honestly confused when asked, "Why?"

_It's called self-respect and professionalism._

Lust pulled out a tan blouse. "It's called never getting laid. You want to show off your goodies to make the boys want to jump on it."

… _One night is not what I aim for. I rather have a _man_, not a _boy_._

"Why waste your time with one when you can have and experience more?" Another sigh of grief came from the homunculus, she had settled on a simple pair of jeans.

_That's just greed._

"Don't you _dare_ bring him into this!" Decisively, Lust concluded, "We will be going shopping today."

Settling with a cute look, a simple light tan blouse and jeans, Lust headed to the bathroom. "You know, you shocked me. I thought you would be living with that Colonel with the way you acted that night."

Lust played memories of the past, the visions of Riza's unleashed rage before the door of 'Father's' lair. Embarrassment flooded over them as she watched herself completely lose it, emptying her magazines of all her ammo. Riza had to admit it was interesting to see herself from a different view.

But how could Riza blame herself? She thought she had lost her world. The person she would die for, and die without. _There are things you have sacrifice for the better good._

Lust chuckled. "Now you are starting to sound like the humans in Envy's rant." If Lust didn't know better, she would say that she might have just felt a ping of sympathy for the human. Maybe it was these mixes of emotions going through them.

Once in the bathroom, Lust removed the pajamas, intending to take a shower. Before doing so, she began to inspect her new body in the mirror, turning this way and that. "Well… look at this…You have a beautiful figure!"

Hawkeye was getting quiet annoyed. Though there was no such thing as "personal" anything anymore, this seemed to step over some line.

Putting her hands on her hips, Lust continued to comment. "Look at this profile! Wonderful complementing proportions." Trailing her fingers up the toned stomach, over the soft skin; the hands ended their travels when they cupping and pushing those plump boobs together.

_Now I'm feeling violated…_

"Fine, fine." Lust pulled herself away from the mirror, turning the water on, stepping in once it was warmed. While cleansing the body, Lust glanced southward. "You are a natural blonde."

…

In old times, this was the place where Riza would relax, using this time as her getaway. Unfortunately, these were new times, where there was no such thing as personal time or privacy (obviously). Intrusive, embarrassing, awkward, many other words could be pulled from the depths of any dictionary to continue describing this, weirdness.

Sharing a body meant hiding anything was difficult scheme. If one intended, they both could search and recall each other's memories. No matter what they tried to do, they feel each other's emotions, could listen to each other's thoughts.

Riza nearly panicked, realizing this issue right away. All the sensitive information trusted upon her, everything about their private missions, was accessible to Lust; easily tapped into at any time to give out to that 'Father'. But the most shocking element was - Lust didn't use this information to her advantage.

Though she was still considered the enemy, Hawkeye would never use this lack of devout loyalty to 'Father' against this homunculus. Death could be wrought upon them both, but that was not the reason why Riza held back the truth. As any alchemist would say, "Equivalent exchange."

And as odd as it was, both were learning how to live with one another. It was no cornucopia of love, but Lust actually listened at times. Like before, respecting Riza's wishes when she didn't have to. Wither it was to remediate any issues, or to be flexible for their situation, Riza did not know.

"This was not by choice." The words from the vessel startled the original soul. Lust stood under the water, letting the liquid run down this new body, and then continued to cleanse the skin.

Their commonality was found. They were both victims of a brutal game.

Riza could now see and understand that Lust only adhered to 'Father's' basic wishes based on the fact she 'owed' her life to him; a debt, for the extraordinary means to retain this revival.

This homunculus was not ignorant. After being killed by Mustang's fury, it was clear that the sins were merely an object, a pawn to be used for the bigger plans and that was the only reason she was given this life. No one was instructed to come to her aid. That was why Riza could no longer harbor hatred for this being.

The soap went flying, freed from the tight grasp, and fell to the bottom of the tub with a loud clatter. Lust muttered, "I don't need your pity."

Hawkeye's commander would never use his team as pawns. It was evident, that they all had strategic spots on the same chess board. But they were carefully thought out, always with back up, with full support, and never expendable in the eyes of their leader.

And one would think that the Lieutenant would still hold a grudge against this particular homunculus, for attempting to kill Mustang and Havoc. Logically, Riza could not find it in her to do so. In being able to see and understand the whole picture, what Lust had done was execute an order. Had Riza not done the same in Ishval?

How ironic that both sides had similar trials. Guess that was why Lust felt sympathy for Hawkeye, all the sacrifices… unable to obtain what one truly desired.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_.

"SHIT!" Jumping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself, she headed out to the living room.

_You should have been watching the time._

"Oh shut up." Lust ran and slide to the door, throwing it open, greeted with a wide-eyed, classily civilian dressed Roy Mustang and snarling Hayate. Quickly averting his eyes, Roy found interest in Hayate's behavior.

The Homunculus bluntly said, "How odd to find a dog, walking a dog."

Smirking at Hayate's actions, Mustang muttered, "Good boy, growl at the witch."

Stepping back, Lust motioned for Mustang to enter. Quickly avoiding the small beast by taking a few more steps backward, she held tightly onto her towel.

Once creepy part of this whole disaster was that Lust's voice was Hawkeye's, which was really beginning to irate Mustang. "That dog has anger issues."

Keeping his gaze elsewhere, Roy responded, "No, he is a good judge of character."

"Do what you want, five minutes and I'll be ready."

Roy coldly retorted, "Who said I was bringing _you_ anywhere?"

"We'll if I recall, you snatched _my_ wrist." With that she started walking from the living room into the bedroom.

Curiosities, overriding his want to be tactful, Roy's eyes followed the figure exiting the room. The towel covered up to her mid back, exposing half of that tattoo… marred by scars in order to eradicate key components; severally painful, but successfully completed. Even though the image of her back has been burned into his retinas, it still got to him every time.

In the seconds before she was out of sight, his eyes traveled down, watching a drop of water ran down her shoulder, paralleling the muscular indent of the spine. The towel clung to her… her slim muscular legs exposed.

It had been a long time since he had seen this much of her. Riza always hid behind her clothes and the uniform didn't help matters. The guys were completely right in saying one would see her strictly as a soldier with the way she held herself.

He sighed as she disappeared into the bathroom. Taking a seat on the couch, Hayate climbed up, curling up next to his friend, letting out also letting out a discontented sigh. This dog was too smart for his own good. He wanted to be in Riza's presence, not the bitch.

The memories of old crept up to the forefront of Roy's mind as he waited. There was that time when he was the apprentice of Master Berthold Hawkeye. It had been a complete accident…

_It was nearing the end of young Roy's training_. _He was… oh that's right, nineteen and ready to take on the world. It was a blistering summer day, and the lad had been cooped up trying to finish an assignment given by Master Hawkeye. At some point or another, Roy had seen Riza pass by the window, looking rather distort. _

_Naturally, Roy followed his sixteen year old friend, to the small cliff that looked out onto the lake. He joined her in hopes he could help, but was unable to get her to talk about what was ailing her. Always and forever stubborn…_

_When they finally decided to walk back to the house, she went to stand, lost her footing and started to fall backwards. "Riza!" Roy reached out and grabbed whatever he could, which happened to be her shirt. The light material tore in his grasp, but it gave him that extra split second to reach out with his free hand and get a good hold of her arm. The lad sighed with relief. Amazingly, Roy saved her from a painful sixteen foot drop. _

_That was when the obsidian eyes caught sight of a cute bra and smooth abdomen. What was left of her shirt only covered half of her body. Roy spun around, blushing. His actions made her realized her predicament, quickly covering herself with her arms. _

_Not wanting to have to ask her to remove what she had left of her shirt, possibly fail to transmute the already thin material, and add additional embarrassment, he said, "Um, well, go ahead and walk in front of me." As Miss Hawkeye did, Roy was already unbuttoning his shirt. They had a bit of a trek to get back. _

_Taking a few extra steps to catch up with her, "Wait a moment." Riza froze. With a mortified expression on her face, still covering herself, she held her gaze with the ground. Roy gently placed his shirt on her shoulders, looking away. He continued to hold it there for her so she could put it on with ease. "I'm sorry, it's all I got." Now Roy took on the self-consciousness. His shirt might be a little damp and now his own body was exposed._

"_It's okay. You can look now." _

To this day, as Roy thought of Riza's smile, it was infectious. The shirt was oversized for her, but it was charming.

That night, if his memory served correctly, was both blissful and miserable. He had the worse sunburn for not having anything on protecting his skin from the sun. To his delight, Riza had come to the rescue. While lying down on his stomach, her gentle touch applied the soothing aloe. She was so naïve and didn't notice he could see down her shirt when she leaned over. Then with the vivid picture of topless Riza, compiled with the soft kiss of thanks and get well planted on his check, he had a _hard_ time of it…

"Alright, where are we off too?" Roy busted out into a coughing fit. Lust merely glared down at the snarling dog.

* * *

They headed out and stopped at a nice place with outside seating to accommodate their little furry guest. Judging by Hayate's current elated attitude, the real Riza was in their presence.

Mustang didn't miss a beat. "How are you doing?"

"I can't complain. This all could be much worse." Hawkeye was petting her companion, sitting by her feet with a tail that wagged happily side to side.

This next question had been eating at Roy since this whole thing started. "How did they get you?"

"Envy. I let my guard down thinking it was the elderly lady at the door asking if she could take Hayate for the day. I let her in. This was my fault, sir. Stop blaming yourself."

"I am not concerned about whose fault it is or isn't. My concern is how we are going to fix it and somehow conjure up an effective plan in the meantime." It was clear now there was a rogue chess piece on the board, the queen created by the fusing of both figures.

Mustang rested his cheek on his knuckles. His hair slightly danced with the breeze, his gaze was thoughtful and strong.

_How bad do you want him right now?_

Riza slammed her drink down harder than intended. Mustang's eyes caught hers. Quickly averting her own, Riza stammered, "Its - its nothing, sir."

Lust was simply chuckling.

Riza replied within, _I was admiring him before you blatantly pointed out my subconscious notions. _

_Uh huh…_ Lust wouldn't buy it.

The sharpshooter grumbled. _There is a big difference between –_

"Fullmetal is being extorted as well." Mustang sipped on his ice tea, then continued to explain. "He was about to throw down his watch, but he has his automail mechanic's safety to consider."

This was becoming a ridiculous web of ludicracy. "When did that happen?"

"When I had that lovely meeting with a wrathful being." Riza nodded understanding the context.

The rest of the lunch continued without any more random commentary from Lust, and ended up being quite delightful for the both of them, even with the hidden third wheel.

It was perplexing for the two humans when they learned Lust wanted to shop without a male present. Secretly this was a good deal for Roy, no excuses needed to continue on to collect some floating information from Madame Christmas.

Painful as it was for Riza, it was also decided it might be best if he kept an eye on Hayate.

It was during Lust's shopping extravaganza that something caught Riza's eye, and she had to have it.

* * *

Finally, Lust let out a relaxing sigh as she dropped all the shopping bags down on the bedroom floor.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Lust gave up control to Riza, encase it was a neighbor. Lust had not learned enough to impersonate Riza's personality, not yet anyway.

Opening the door revealed a fatigued Fullmetal. "Hello Hawkeye. I heard what happened from the Colonel…"

Riza gave the teen a sympathetic look. "And I heard that Winry has been made a target too."

With that a scruffy looking man with a bottle of booze walked by. "This is not the kind of conversation to be had in the hallway. Come in, she can't hurt you."

Ed followed Riza in. After taking making some tea, and taking their seats at the kitchen table, Fullmetal placed the gun Hawkeye had loaned him down on the table.

After rejecting the magazine, Riza was quiet surprised. "This is caked in blood." She got up and quickly acquired her weapon's cleaning kit.

While Riza rapidly cleaned her handgun, Ed poured information about Winry, Scar, and how he couldn't even shoot to kill. This led into a discussion from Riza about Ishval, then suddenly following conversation started:

"I was pretty shocked to see you, how should I say this… normal?" Edward wearily glanced up at her from his tea, hoping Hawkeye wouldn't take that the wrong way.

"What do you mean?" The glint of metal, the automail caught the light, distracting Riza for a moment. Due to its location, Hawkeye mentally surmised the automail was attached not only to his shoulder blade but also his clavicle.

_Those clothes are much different from the style he used to wear… The little guy is no longer a boy, he's grown up… hasn't he? _Lust's sneer could be felt from within.

What the hell was Lust trying insinuate?

"From what the Colonel informed me, they injected you with the Homunculus, Lust. There is a similar case. I witnessed it happened to Ling. The difference is he has to fight to get control." Every word that was spilled forth from Ed's lips was watched, and Hawkeye was disgusted with her own behavior.

The feeling of need… slammed down on her like a brick. This was not happening. This was Edward… Nothing about him was to be seen in this light! What was wrong with her?

Ed was already up on his feet when he saw the horror stricken soldier, push herself away from the table.

"Hawkeye?"

The sudden change of tone made it clear it was no longer Riza talking. "Oh, hush. She's fine." Sitting back in the chair, crossing her legs, and folding her arms in just the right way to accentuate her breasts, Lust gazed over at the golden sacrifice. "She doesn't know how to loosen up. Such a pity… she doesn't quite understand the abundance of fun to be had with men, and women. But I think I would be pushing the line there… Only being focused on one man." An exasperated sigh was heard. "I was only trying to teach her how to see more in the males around her."

It took a moment to sink in and when it did, Ed's eyebrow started to twitch with anger.

"But I can already tell you have no experience with women. You're too focused on your goals. You couldn't even admit your desire for this Winry girl." Giving the alchemist a quizzical look, she asked, "Don't you worry about dying as a virgin?"

Fullmetal burst out laughing, shocking the Homunculus. Ed held his sides, and even needed to rely on a wall to hold him up. To answer the puzzled look on 'Hawkeye's' face, Ed said, "Not in a million years, did I think," intake of air, "I would hear something like that come from the Lieutenant."

"Well, you almost had me shocked." Lust stood up. "I thought you were going to say that you had fucked someone."

Moving closer, her words started to tug at the strings of the mind's curiously. "You must have dreams in that lonely bed at night…that mechanic…" That hypnotizing voice, Ed was a deer in headlights, not knowing what to do. an approaching predator he had never trained to face. "…with her hands traveling along your body, the vibrations of the tools must not help your case when she _tightens_ your gears." Before Ed knew it, Lust placed one hand against the wall buy the side of his head, leaning over him. This was Hawkeye's body, so very close to his.

Seething, Riza commanded, _Stop._

Ignoring her host, Lust's tone dropped seductively as she continued, "You must feel at home with a blonde girl, and the scent of oil…" Knowing, that during the weapon's cleaning, oil used to lubricate the gun's mechanisms, Lust's used her other hand to slowly grazed Ed's cheek, leaving a trace of oil behind. He stood still as a statue as the scent Lust had just described wafted between them.

_Don't you dare do this to him. _It was clear from Riza's view, Ed was hesitant to make any move or execute any action. As uncomfortable as this was, he did not was to inflict pain on a friend, nor did he want to disrespect the Lieutenant in anyway. Why was this enemy harder to combat than Greed with Ling?

Lust knew, not going strike a woman. Lust was about to take advantage of the good moral man.

Riza fought tooth and nail to regain control, but Lust was hell bent to teach them both a lesson.

Lust softly brought her lips to Ed's. Using his shock as leverage, she took another step in, pushing her body against his. Finally she grazed her teeth on his bottom lip when she withdrew from him.

The homunculus whispered near the sacrifice's ear, "Hesitation is the difference between winning and losing. Take this as a listen. You hesitated to shoot; now you hesitated to defend, what's next?" It was her turn to be knocked off her feet, literally, as she felt her knee give out, and a forearm come up to help gravity take her down.

"You're right, but I will still do things my way." When he looked down to the ground, Hawkeye's entire demeanor had changed. She slow sat up still horrified by the events that had just occurred. "Lieutenant?" Ed held out his hand to her to help her up. "It's okay."

"What do you mean, 'It's okay'. I just raped your mouth!"

Ed laughed at the uncharacteristic outburst. "Difference is it wasn't _you_. I know _you _wouldn't. I'm sorry, I mentally lapsed." Awkwardly, she accepted his help. Ed continued to explain, "This never happened. I hope you find some comfort that Al and I are already trying to figure out a way to help you. Please hang in there and give us some time."

After Ed had gone, it was still a mystery to Riza as to what her side of the lesson, Lust was trying to teach.

* * *

Marching into the office on Monday, the Colonel closed doors behind him. Walking over to his desk, he slammed some papers down, catching everyone's attention. Turning to facing the men, the commander stated, "They infused the homunculus, Lust, with the Lieutenant."

"We know," the group chorused.

Havoc's waved his hand to be recognized as the guilty party. "I spread the word, only to the team."

Mustang continued, "Hawkeye is coming in today to resume her duties; any talk about our plans will have to be elsewhere."

Breda pointed to his buddy, Havoc. "I vote his place."

August Havoc spat, "_Why_?"

Breda explained as though it was common knowledge, "You have the most booze."

Mustang pulled out his seat, placing himself in it. "Then it's settled. Havoc's it is." Mustang glanced up just in time to see the scowl on his subordinates face.

"So what's she like? Hawkeye, I mean." Fuery timidly asked.

Crossing his arms, Havoc leaned back in his wheelchair. "Think as if there was a good twin and a bad twin, stuck in one body."

"HA!" Breda cleared his throat to try and bring some dignity back from his outburst. "So let me get this straight. That's why she is late?"

Falman grumbled placing his pen back down on his desk, knowing he would be unable to find the will to concentrate. "Oh god, not this conversation again… Where is Hawkeye when you needed her?"

"Pft. Getting herself, Lust filled, apparently." Breda remarked.

Havoc and Fuery had boyish giggles to contribute, Falman let out a sigh of relief that the _other topic_ wasn't brought up, and Mustang hid behind his classified document. Sure, the situation was bad, but his team always seemed to a sick way of handling it.

Breda continued, "Well, talk about rebellious! Five minutes late!" He slammed his fist down on his desk. "This is the work the evil twin!"

A smirk appeared on Havoc's face. "Oh no… You don't know what evil this bad twin is capable of…"

Fuery's eyebrow quirked, his mouth opened ready to say something when - bam! The office door flew open - saved by Lieutenant Hawkeye with her six coffees in hand.

"LATE!" Breda jumped out of his seat, pointing at the accused. "Look at what the bad twin is doing to you!"

Hawkeye, in her pristine uniform, stood there staring at her deranged comrade.

Havoc throwing his hands in the air, resolute. "Who knows what's next! First its tardiness, next you will start misfiling paperwork causing chaos within the department of the interior, and then you will start begging for more paperclips… it's all downhill from here. You need to straighten up your life, _soldier_."

Hawkeye walk past them placing a cup of java down on Mustang's desk first. "Sir, did a coup d'etat occur in this office while I was away?"

As Mustang took his cup, nodding a thanks, he said, "Gentleman, I asked if the Lieutenant could grab us some good café coffee this morning." After taking her coffee, she passed it along to the others, taking her seat next to Havoc.

"Oh, well, that's anticlimactic." Havoc went back to his work.

"Hawkeye, thank you for returning safely." Falman smiled. "Now we can actually get some work done."

"Yeah, it was a huge relief to hear you were back and safe, Hawkeye."

"Thank you, Sergeant Major Fuery and Warrant Officer Falman. I am sure that is what Breda was meant with his barking." She leaned back to catch Breda's eye who gave her a stern nod.

"You know me well, Hawkeye." Breda went back to doing his daily information gathering.

The day continued with its normal chit-chat, bantering, and information swapping.

_How the hell do you humans do this day in and day out?_ Lust was beyond bored. To bring some entertainment into this day, she started with, _He has been looking at you, you know._

_Yes, thank you for stating the obvious. I am kind of offended you take me for an amateur._ But now Riza found it hard not to glance up at the Colonel.

Lust mused,_ Don't you wonder what he is thinking about?_

Riza sighed. _Not particularly._

_Well, I do._ The sin was not going to let her wheedle her way out of this._ I am going to guess at first he was worried, but now his mind is wondering to our little towel incident. _

Riza's outward appearance indicated that she was appalled. _You did that on purpose… how did I not realize… _

_Of course, I did that on purpose. _Riza quickly suppressed the shock on her face, how did she miss that? Lust continued, _Imagine if he came over here to wrap his arms around you…_

_QUIT IT! _

_No no, now I'm serious. Look at him for a moment._ Riza refused, but Lust pressured on. _Oh come on now, I have two hundred plus years of experience on you. Let me teach you a little something about men._

Riza rebutted, _I think I know enough about the Colonel, thank you._

Lust sighed, _I am not saying that your perceptions are wrong, you are more keenly aware then most people. I will give you that. But it because it is Mustang, that you are simply shying away from the truth. Go on, take a little glimpse._

To get this over with, Riza glanced up at her commander. Roy was looking at a dutifully bound document. He was clearly not focused, and that is when Lust started to explain, _Now, you are thinking that he is merely distracted with his equivocal mind. This is true, but if you would note that the man is not tense, he is relaxed. He is thinking about something, soothing and pleasurable. Girl, he's thinking erotically right now. _

Riza let out another frustrated sigh. _What are we talking about this?_

_Because Mustang was just looking at you and now he is indulging on his fantasies. All you are doing is sitting right here, without even trying you stir this desire in him. Can you imagine what he would do to you if he could actually get his hands on you? _Before Riza could retort, a tingling sensation went down her back with that thought. Blushing furiously, Riza hid her eyes under her bangs.

_And I know you have had fantasies about him. In this room, on that desk, after-_

_STOP! _Her hands were gripping her pants. Her breath was shallow, palms were sweaty, and other places were heating up to a degree to where she could swear cookies could be baked.

_Look at this pent up sexual frustration! You guys are torturing yourselves. I don't even have to do anything!_ Lust's laugher was aggravating.

"Lieutenant, are you okay?" Havoc's soft voice so close to the left ear, made Hawkeye jump, causing ink to spill on her desk.

Now the Colonel's eyes were back on her. _Damn you to hell Lust._ The sins laughter was all the reply.

"Yes I am fine, I was just distracted."

"Fix yourself, _soldier_. Seriously though, I've got your back." Havoc swatted the intense worry, coming over from the Colonel, away as if it were a fly. Hawkeye subconsciously bit her lip, _Please don't say that…_

_You know Havoc is cute too._ Riza suddenly noticed the soothing cigarette aroma coming off her comrade, the strong hands shifting papers onto her desk. What the fuck was she, a cat in heat?

"Can you lend me a hand? I can't seem to come up with a creative way to patch up the holes in these reports." As Havoc continued to explain, his arm ever so slightly brushed against Riza's...

_Man I missed my chance to get at him…_ So this was all Lust's lustful emotions for Havoc.

The poor Lieutenant inwardly groaned, _If there is a god kill me now..._

With a soft undertone, Havoc asked, "Now seriously, are you okay?" He quickly glanced up, "It's okay, the Colonel's not looking." He knew Hawkeye didn't want to worry the Colonel any more than she already had.

Through her teeth, Riza replied exasperated, "Would you say I was okay if where to admit that I want to fuck you in most platonic way?"

He frankly said, "No." Shaking his head slightly, Havoc continued with a frown, "Certifiably insane. Though I am flattered, I must reject the offer." Heavily sighing, "Blondes just aren't doing it for me this month."

After elbowing him in the side, Havoc snorted. "This is amusing, seriously Lust filled, never thought I would see the day when-" abruptly he and everyone else in the room stopped everything. The Führer's assistant stepped into the room.

"I have orders to escort Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. The Führer requests your presence."

Swiftly, Hawkeye stood. The Colonel did as well until the assistant pointedly said, "She is to be unaccompanied." Mustang clenched his jaw.

Everyone knew in the room, the woman walking out of the room was not the Riza Hawkeye they knew. That walk was not that of a soldier.

Once the doors closed, Fuery remarked on Riza's change, "That's creepy."

Mustang slammed his fist down on his desk, and the rest of the team shared in the pain.

* * *

"I am sure I am not here because you miss your sister." Lust walked into the grand room without a care in the world.

The Führer passively smiled. "I am to inform you that as of right now, the Lieutenant's belongings are already being packed and will be delivered to the Colonel's residence by the end of business today."

Lust had to double take. "I have already have to suffer in this place with those humans. Are you seriously doing this?"

"Father is, not I." Bradley put his hands behind is back.

The assistant started to spark red, as Envy reverted back to his own appearance. "It's more of a punishment for the Colonel, putting something in front of him he can't have." That was when Riza realized they assumed Lust held control all the time. Envy smirked. "Come on, you can have more fun with it this way. Our side plan will be much smoother, and it will be easier to torment them both."

Lust could feel the confusion, apprehension, and distrust coursing through the body. Riza couldn't understand why she couldn't pull this side plan from Lust. Had Lust figured a way to hid information? _Of course… if Lust was able to hold control of the body as she had done yesterday than… _

Lust nodded. "Yes, indeed."

They were in trouble.

* * *

Next Chapter: New Living arrangements, interesting advice,  
and hangovers.

**Chapter 3: Uninhibited**

* * *

AN: So, awkward scene huh? Riza and Ed, what the fuck was I thinking? This is a Royai! YES this is definitely ROYAI. Next chapter will prove that statement true.

As you can see at the end of the chapter, Riza realizes she is more vulnerable than she thought. Lulled into a false sense of security with the freedoms given by Lust, she may not be "okay".

It is my perception that Lust always gave advice and answers, in the weirdest ways in the show and in the manga. In the crazy circumstances that Ed has been facing, and Lust being one of the wisest of the Homunculi (next to Envy) would be able to easily label Fullmetal's concepts as naïve; risking an early grave before 'Father' can use him (which we later know is true because Kimblee almost kills him in the mines for Ed refused to take a life).

As for the rest of Riza's lesson, I guess we will have to find out.

I know I have to go back and edit this. It is 4am and I am tired, I know you have all been waiting a long time. I am sorry for all the errors. I promise to go back and fix them before the next Chapter is up.

[Credits: Vol. 15 and Vol 16: The Fullmetal and Riza talk is on that timeline. Some of it is quoted.]

**LET ME KNOW THINGS?! Review? Pretty please?**


	3. Release

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Fullmetal Alchemist, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi, universe. It belongs to the genius Hiromu Arakawa, which is sadly, not I.

HAPPY APRIL 1, 2013  
DON'T WORRY PEOPLE THIS IS A REAL CHAPTER!  
(Though I was planning on pulling something… I just… I just didn't have the heart to do that to all you kind people…)

Author's Note: _Point one_: Reminder to the reader- in Armestris, automobiles have right side steering. _Point two:_ As you can see, I lied. Next chapter will be Chapter 4: Uninhibited. _Point 3:_ I am trying to update in a timely fashion. In failing at this task, to make it worth your while, these chapters are longer than what I usually produce.

For all you guest commenters: With my other stories, we are having fun with this: _Nickname yourselves!_ Be creative! Thank you for the love! I would like to acknowledge you in some way, guests.

Thank you: dudealchemist, guest, Athena Chaos, Anonymous, taylortot, ratnayuwono, guest, sunbaby2012, guest, ipice, guest, Hunter-35, Kirgo, grotkowska, sarcasticsmiles, Anivla01, BellaRichart, DXRough, EbbRamzes, ItalianRose5, NinjaGogeta, Pachf, h0neyxx, kaykay692, ratnayuwono, starsky1.

I really loved your feedback, whether it was a review, favorite, or follow. I didn't think this was going to get much of a response, ending up in a lost and forgotten world. But lo and behold! You all shocked me and it shall continue! Enough of my blabbering, ON WITH IT!

Warning: Sexual content.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Release **

Loud footsteps triggered the Colonel's mental bitch radar alarm, moments before Lust unceremoniously burst through the office threshold. Her features gave a clear indication of unpleasantry in regards to the horror that was about to spill forth from her mouth.

Sadly, no one won any bets. The spew of intelligence received did not come close to anything on the 'guess' list, for who would have thought up this splendid irony? Apparently, not a _humane_ human, only some wicked Homunculus could mastermind such treachery.

Upon hearing the new living arrangements, the comedian, otherwise known as Jean Havoc, kindly remarked, "Sir, you better remember to put the seat down."

If one looked hard enough, a smile crossed the commander's face, and it wasn't due to Havoc's sly remarks. Oh no. Lust's current turbulent attitude was providing glorious entertainment for the Flame Alchemist.

So, Mustang continued on with his day, acting as though this new development was a nonfactor within the Homunculi game. Noting the ever so slight disbelieving glances heading his way from that woman, _Why do you seem surprised, Lust? That I, the dignified Roy Mustang_,_ will not divulge into a hissy fit of my own? It would only serve to end your grievance, turning it into pure joy, and… we can't have that now, can we?_

That small Mustang mischievous smirk appeared.

But to ponder… a roommate. The commander had a new homunculus/female roommate… The fused queens so close to the king… Hm… quite the conundrum.

Does one remember the first battle that plagued the Colonel's mind? It was after that heart wrenching, tear jerking reunion of the chivalrous Colonel and the renewed lustrious subordinate... The battle in question was along the lines of a _conflict of interest_: keep the Lieutenant close or put their mission in jeopardy.

Well, look at this! The decision was made for him, even though Roy and Riza had definitively circled choice B: The Mission.

This must feel like a reprimand from a parent to child, "No, stupid son! You shall live with this voluptuous woman. You are very untrustworthy, playing with those meddling kids. See, this is a punishment, since you murdered this entity and killed half of Ishval."( … Oh too soon?) Normally a "voluptuous woman" would be a prize, but this one had the vessel of a comrade, but harbored a cretin inside.

I can't imagine that this would be going over well with the state alchemist. This metaphoric 'parent', the true opponent, was toying, taunting, and anteing up this poker game. Now, there were two ways in which Mustang could be going about seeing this. A check to him, the king, or that the queen was in the green safety zone, more readily available to communicate and extract information from. Keeping optimistic, he chose the latter.

Mustang's antagonist may have a bunch of awesome cards, some chess pieces, and shit loads of cash, but what this _thing_ didn't have was the X factor, in hand, and dare I say, the heart of the cards? Oh, and _we_ know, Roy Mustang has the best poker face.

As the day progressed, despite his collected appearance, Mustang held a pinch of nervousness. His love, oh, I meant subordinate, sorry… eh hem… _His subordinate_ was going to be living with him.

As if the Lust situation wasn't unpleasant enough for Lieutenant Hawkeye, the Colonel could only imagine how this brought on more difficulties for his longtime friend. Lack of privacy within herself culminated with lack of privacy in the physical world, could drive anyone insane (But let's be honest, who on team Mustang was sane? ... maybe Falman… maybe).

How grand. It seemed Lust was still not enthusiastic about these new living conditions. Evidently, this was not her idea. Huh, how nice it was to know, that someone must hate her equally so.

Mustang's meddling mind was currently in the midst of conjuring a mock mission, code named: Smother a bitch with obnoxious kindness. So much fun to be had, later.

Oh shit, later. He had almost forgotten. They had an undercover mission that night. It was minor, over some rumors of an amateur drug ring.

The work day drew to a close. The final briefing from the Colonel was issued. "Tonight, Havoc, Hawkeye, you two will start the investigation at the bar, at 8pm, watch to see if our suspect shows up, you know the drill.

"Thereafter at 9pm, I will pick up Lieutenant Hawkeye. Breda you are to pick up Havoc. We will stake out the warehouse and await any activity. Falman, Fuery you will be back up and communications."

Fuery spoke up, "I installed a new device in the automobiles. By integrating the communication devices into the vehicles, you simply have to press a button near the radio, to communicate. No more loose wires or receivers. Other dials for clarity, frequency, and volume are clearly labeled."

"Bravo communication guru." Havoc was delighted, while Breda clapped appraisal.

"Due to the late night, tomorrow, half day. Starts at 1pm. Dismissed." With that, his team started to exit, joking along the way, at the Colonel's expense.

Sighing, Mustang turned to Hawkeye, who was currently _the_ real Hawkeye. "I have to stop and pick up some groceries on the way back. As you will see, my ice box and pantry is quite spacious." As they descended the front stone stairs leading to the street, Roy gave Riza a small warm smile, "Please make yourself comfortable, your new home."

Nodding and smiling sheepishly, she said, "Thank you, sir." Home, what a nice thought.

They went their separate ways, Mustang walked around the block, returning to the office. There he change into civilian attire; a white long sleeved shirt, black vest, thin red tie and black slacks. Quickly, he climbed to one of the team's vehicles.

Information was to be gathered, groceries to be bought, and what was this? A huge inconspicuous suit of armor? How convenient, Fullmetal and Al were always a wealth of information. (1)

The Flame Alchemist brought the vehicle to a halt, right front of, "Fullmetal."

Slightly peeved at the sight of the Colonel, Ed whined. "GAH! COLONEL?! How'd you find us?"

Peering up at the sight of the younger brother, Roy bluntly stated, "How do you think? You can see Alphonse from a mile away." Resting his right arm on the window ledge, he asked, "What're you two doing?"

Ed stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Looking for someone, but we haven't had any luck, so we were about to head back to our inn."

"Oh, hop in. I've got some business to take care of near there, I'll drop you off." With that the two brothers clamored into the vehicle. With Al's size, he nearly took up the entire back seat. Ed, usually having to be stuffed back there with him, was plainly enjoying the comforts of the front seat.

As Mustang drove, the brother's informed him of a different kind of alchemy preformed in Xing, which had them on the search of "that someone". The Colonel studied the drawing of the unique identifier of this Xingese person, some tiny panda bear looking creature. "I'll put the word out if I have the chance."

Grumbling, Ed muttered, "I hate owing you."

"That reminds me!" Mustang held out his hand. "Give me back my money! I gave you a big chunk of change back at the Führer's!"

"Damn you remembered…" Ed shifted around for his money bag.

Roy narrowed his eyes, _This freakin' kid._

Counting his change, Fullmetal asked, "How much was it? 500 cenz?"

"520. Don't try to short change me."

"Why are you so petty? You're a Colonel. Wait," pausing, Ed clasped his wallet shut, "on second thought, I'll pay you back later. Say… after you become Führer."

The atmosphere inside the vehicle drastically shifted. Mustang started, "Where did you...?"

"From Lieutenant Hawkeye. She told me about Ishval too." Mustang fell quiet as Alphonse exited the car, its door snapped to a close.

The fellow state alchemist continued to sit inside the vehicle. "You know speaking about the Lieutenant…" Ed thoughtfully crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "She needs help."

Without moving his head, Roy's eyes shot over in the direction of his passenger. Before being able to utter a word, Fullmetal nonchalantly added, "She'll never admit it."

Stiffly, Mustang responded, "Hawkeye would have no trouble asking for assistance if needed."

Snorting, Ed said, "Yeah, sure, right. I don't believe she would outright ask for the _kind of assistance_ I'm talking about." Fullmetal muttered the side note, "Hm... well that other one might…" Picking back up in his normal tone, "Winry gets like _that_ sometimes. The signals are very slight. She would never state the fact, not now anyway." Unable to hide his smirk any longer, Ed opened his eyes. "Sometimes they need a little extra, edge, to get that release."

What… was this conversation really taking place? Seriously? Ed seemed to be entertained by the rare shocked Mustang that had suddenly appeared.

The damn shrimp, seeing that the Colonel had not exactly thought of this, took out his black book, rattling off with his professional air, "Lust: An intense, uncontrolled, or illicit sexual desire or appetite. A passionate or overmastering desire or craving." Snapping the book closed and pocketing it once more, Ed continued, "Think. Gluttony always ate, Greed wants everything, so it is only natural that Lust also be the embodiment of her name, which would cause Hawkeye problems."

This damn kid… was right.

He pulled the latch to open the passenger door, "Well I better be off." After closing it, Ed glanced back in, "And here I thought you to be the master womanizer."

Contemplating this truth Ed presented him, Mustang became serious. "I appreciate the advice Fullmetal. But you're not off the hook. I'll be expecting that money back."

Fullmetal stood there, putting his hands back inside his pockets, "Fine. But you gotta promise me something else."

Roy sighed, leaned forward, crossing his arms on the steering-wheel. "Like 'Don't Die' or something right?"

"Yeah. Don't give Lt. Hawkeye anymore reason to worry about you. Thanks for the ride." Both Al and Ed gave a slight wave.

_Damn runt lecturing me? What the hell was happening to the world?_ Roy nodded, "Later."

Sighing, why did Hawkeye always have to consider people before herself? She shouldn't waste worry and stress on him, she was the one that was stuck in a sad unfortunate predicament.

_Wait a minute_. It just occurred to him… did this mean he had to sleep with one eye open? Lust could be on the prowl at night… Infused zipper pants with a belt, would be the new pajama plan.

* * *

Grocery bags in hand, Mustang trotted up the stoop leading to his humble abode. A one floor, one bedroom condo, which to his shock did not have a bunch of boxes lined up outside. The door was already unlocked for him. As Roy slipped out of his shoes, Hayate came running to greet his friend hello.

Kneeling down to give Hayate a proper greeting, Mustang said, "Have I mentioned how much I love dogs?"

"Ugh, your one of those people?" It was the lovely Lust who narrowed her eyes at him whilst leaning on the wall. She still adorned her military attire, lacking the military jacket. Unprofessional thoughts: that weapon holster never stopped being sexy on Hawkeye's body.

Mustang smiled warmly up at her. "Well hello to you too!" Getting back on his feet, he inquired, "And pray tell, what do you mean by _those people?_"

"That thing that has anger issues," pointing to Hayate, "is an animal. Why must you speak to it like it is has an equivalent cognitive function?"

Roy walked up to her. "Weren't you listening? I love dogs," and planted a playful tap Lust's nose, "_silly._"

On the inside, Riza was in a fit of laughter. She understood what he was up too.

Choosing to ignore, this nicely played set of events, Lust interrogated, "What happened to your uniform?"

"I am a chick magnet in uniform." Placing the bags on the kitchen table, he glanced over noticing his new roommate's level of irritation rise. He best decided to answer more 'honestly'. "I don't like drawing attention in my uniform; they shouldn't thank me for serving in Ishval."

Lust seemed to buy it. Apparently, something was deemed more important than to continue bantering with him. As she took a seat at the kitchen table, Mustang started to put the groceries away. Once again, he eyed his roomie, who had her nose in a Field Manual.

The Homunculus must have noticed his puzzled eye since she glared back. "Looking for a fraternization law that would prohibit this crap."

Putting cans in the pantry, he asked, "Order was from the Führer?"

"Technically."

Turning back to acquire more items that needed proper placement, Roy stated, "That book won't help you then."

The woman slammed the manual down on the table, and grumbled, "Riza said the same damn thing."

"Always listen to her, on rules and regulations. She knows more than I do about the manuals."

Hawkeye's tone and stature returned when she said, "You still tend to bend and break the rules." She stood up, being the thoughtful person she was, started to helping him with his task.

"Some rules are meant to be broken." Mustang took some cereal out of the bags. "I was expecting more moving boxes."

"I don't have much. Some books are near your bookcase, clothes are still in boxes. I was informed other bulker items are in storage." She picked up a can of pineapple juice, looking down at it for a second. Yes, of course he would remember. He introduced it to her, back in the day, and it had been her favorite morning drink ever since. The infectious Hawkeye smile was back.

Sighing, realizing this small space did not give for the comfort for two people. "We'll figure something out. You can have my room-"

With a straight, unfaltering face, Riza interrupted, "No sir, I am not putting you out. You will stay in your room. I am sleeping on the coach."

"Hawkeye-"

"I will not obey those orders, sir."

A smile came on his lips, "And what was that about the rules?"

* * *

Hawkeye and Havoc were sitting at a round table within the pub. Facing each other but looking around in the other's blind spots. Both were in simple civilian attire.

Mustang was indeed crafty, who would suspect a wheelchair man to be undercover?

Sipping his beer, Havoc said, "How is the new zoo coming along?" The quizzical look received by Hawkeye prompted him to jest, "Hawks, stallions, wolves oh my."

"I wouldn't count Hayate a wolf yet. A pup maybe."

"All you need is the Breda Bear and the Fuery Fox and you could charge admission." Havoc dropped down to a serious note. "I haven't been able to chat with our Roselyn," their code name for Roy, "Have you been able to catch any information."

"Nothing we don't already know." About to explain her worry on an additional vague plan, the good twin bad twin switch occurred. 'Solaris' sat back, "Looks like we can have a bit of a date after all."

Lifting his eyebrow, Havoc was set for this challenge. "Oh joy." He was keen to notice that this sudden intrusion was due to the topic; this struck a nerve. "Do you miss me so much that you want me to move in with you too?"

"It might be too noisy," Lust sneered.

"I don't mind being a third wheel." Well, this was escalating quickly.

Lust quickly pulled a smoke out of Havoc's pocket. It was second nature for Havoc to take out his silver lighter, flicking the top, sparking the flint to light it for her. He pressed on, not afraid of a bite, "Have something to hide?"

A smirk appeared, as she exhaled white wisps of smoke. "'There are no secrets that time does to reveal.' Another Jean spoke those very words."

Havoc clenched his jaw, Hawkeye didn't have complete control. Now he feared that bight. If he continued to pressure her for information or reveal that he had too much… to think he could be slain by Hawkeye's hand.

Lust reclined. Hostility swept away with her remark, "You are an interesting group, I'll give you that much."

"And why do you say that?"

Ignoring the question, Lust stood up, looking out the window. It was 9pm, their rides were here. "I_ almost_ feel bad for you." She walked away.

* * *

Mustang and Hawkeye drove to the warehouse district, mostly in silence. After pulling the vehicle near the curb, Mustang cut the engine. Pressing the blue button on the panel, Mustang stated, "Roselyn and Elisabeth have docked."

The speaker cracked before Havoc's voice came through. "Roger that. Jacqueline and Bertha have a nice view over here."

The winds were picking up; a storm was brewing in the night sky. There had to be a way for Riza to signal the truth. Lust would take control so not one word could not be put out edge wise. She was truely imprisoned. Fuck the mission, everyone was at risk from the insider, how could they not see that?!

The light rain started to tinker on the roof.

Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, a soothing memory floated forward in connection with that sound…

_It had begun to rain. Young Riza Hawkeye ran and stopped underneath a metal awning to keep dry. She was trying to track Mustang down for lunch. The slight chill in the breeze caused her to fold her arms to contain the body heat. It was then strong warm arms wrapped around her from behind. Startled, she looked up; Roy peered down with a small smile upon his lips. _

"_What are you doing here?" Riza wondered. Here, was a small one room abandoned house. Not an unusual sight; a lot of the places within this town were abandoned and falling into ruin. Her own residence, she, her father, and Mr. Mustang shared, fit right in with the slowly withering area. Nature was already recalling lost space. _

_Looking down at his chalk dusted fingertips, Riza already found the answer, before Roy promptly said, "I was practicing transmutations when you dropped in." _

_They stood, there for a moment. Bringing her chilled hands to rest on top of his warm digits. Her mouth seemed to have a mind of its own. "When are you leaving?"_

"_Next week."_

"_So you are leaving me with that insufferable git?" _

_Roy chuckled, and a small smile from the heart found its way out onto her lips. The toasty man, having always had a fire within him, shrugged, "You could travel with me you know."_

_Miss Hawkeye let out a long sad sigh. "I can't just… abandon him. He will turn out looking like this place."_

"_I'll have you know, I practiced on fixing this place." _

_The rain started to come down harder, a waterfall descended. _

_She rested her head back on his shoulder mesmerized by the dancing trees guided by the wind and rain. _

_With his cheek, Roy nudged her head to the side. She gave no resistance to exposing the neck he aimed to softly kiss. Immediately her heart began to hammer against her chest as she felt his warm breath dance on her shoulder._

_Riza felt the young man trail butterfly kisses from her shoulder up her neck to the back of her ear; she couldn't catch the small whimpering sigh before it left her lips. It was there he whispered, "I wish I had the courage to attempt this sooner."_

_She turned to him, still with strong arms around her. The young lady brushed the small wisps of hair out of his handsome eyes. "You… You are the epitome of courage; you just don't know it yet."_

_He brought his lips to finally met hers. At first the kiss was slow and bashful. Why had they waited so long for a moment like this? _

_She brought a hand to his chest. Against her palm, his heart pounded with the same vigor as her own. Taking a handful of his shirt, she pulled him closer. Her other hand found his cheek. Cautiously, he moved to deepen the kiss. Immediately she granted him passage and what she tasted was him, with a hint of strawberries, most likely form their garden. _

_Running her fingers through the air on the side of his head, she rested it on the back on his neck. He shivered ever so slightly to the touch of her fingertips. Aware of this, she started to trace her fingers along the sensitive spot, earning a gentle moan._

_She wanted this, this ineffable thing, the only thing you can only understand unless experienced._

_They matched the passion. The normally reserved, modest Riza Hawkeye guided the strong Roy Mustang backward, though the threshold of the empty dusty house, with a fixed roof. _

_She needed this, she wanted this, before Roy would be gone and out of reach. _

Inwardly sighing, Lieutenant Hawkeye looked at the water streaked window. But she was wrong. She was able to catch up and be at his side. He had never gone because he would never simply leave and abandon anyone.

Glancing over at the man that Roy had grown to be, unfortunately he was certainly out of reach.

There was a chill in the cabin of the automobile now. Fiddling with her fingers, her mind continued to fiddle with her emotions, it brought her back to that warmth.

She swallowed hard, remembering his embrace, neither dominant or submissive, equal…

* * *

Resting his check on his knuckles, Mustang gazed out onto the empty roads. He glanced over about to strike up conversation, he noticed a slightly flushed Hawkeye.

Ed's words echoed in his mind. _"She'll never admit it…not the kind of assistance, I'm talkin' about._"

At first, Roy felt horrible she was put through something the might concern embarrassing. But now curiosity swept though him. _I wonder what she is thinking about? _His subordinate needed back up.

The young smug mischievous smile was unnoticed.

* * *

_Not a word was spoken; their communication was already beyond the need for a coherent language. His actions were clear, at any point they could stop. _

_He touched her as though she could break, sensual in every movement. Holding her close as if he were afraid to let go, supporting her as he lay her down, her legs quickly found their way around his waist. Their shirts already lay forgotten somewhere, as he massaged her breast, kissing and nibbling her neck, she arched her back at his electrifying touch, pushing herself against him. _

"_Roy," was the only name, the only world. Their bare bodies touched, she was astounded, what she could feel, how much he wanted her. _

_With his understanding that this love could bring her discomfort, Roy focused patiently on her. It was clear the emotion openly displayed though his eyes, this man who controlled his passion…_

_The crackle of lightning._

* * *

Whatever memories or thoughts she was lost to, they were good. Hawkeye bit her lower lip.  
That was it, Mustang could not sit by and watch Lust torment her like this.

Slowly, carefully, and quietly he moved ever closer to her.

* * *

_A mist of sweat formed on their skin, amongst waves of pleasure rolled on the beaches of paradise. Her name whispered in desperate longing. Their presence brought the empty house to life. Emotions pooled and spilled forth from both…_

* * *

Brushing her cheek with the back of his gloved knuckles, startled her back to reality. Chestnut eyes bore into his own, trying to understand what was happening.

Mustang smiled and said, "You know, you could just ask for help."

"Sir?"

Nervousness crept up in him but he found some courage to explain, cupping her check with his hand the red alchemic array popped off its white backdrop.

"Riza," she blinked at the Colonel, the use of her first name made her forget to breathe. "You have lust inside you. Best defined, in your state current state, as having a passionate, overpowering desire or craving for someone or something. I know how that can feel," thinking back to the _hard _time he had with the sunburn burn incident. "I will not take advantage of the situation, I am always here. All you have to do is ask."

She had heard right. Making him restate the meaning behind his ways, once again, he veiled his nervousness with a string of knowledge and words… what do you expect from alchemists?

He planted a small, graceful kiss on her check. Her hand shot up grabbing his collar. Vulnerability and embarrassment radiated off of her as much as desire. She needed something and she needed it bad. Her bottom lip trembled, finally, after what seemed like much debate, she said, "Sir, I don't know why I didn't have the courage to attempt… to seek help sooner."

He whispered in her ear, "So _that's_ what you've been thinking about." Warm lips wrapped around her ear lobe as a whimper escaped with her shuttering breath. The scent of clovers… Tails of small kisses were placed along her jaw line, until his warm moist lips enveloped her own. He broke away adjusting bringing himself closer, she followed him like a magnate, until he came back passionately for more.

Inside, Lust kept quiet. If she could smirk at her success, she would.

What fervor, and Roy matched it.

Sparing no time, his nimble fingers had unfastened her pants belt, tugging her blouse free from its confines. Yanking off his gloves with his teeth, his hands started undoing her shirt, only three buttons later; the red Ouroboros tattoo exposed. For a brief second, he damned it.

Refusing to touch it, he nicely avoided the damn thing by taking his finger and freeing her breast of her bra. His pants were confining him, damn it, damn it all to hell.

She let out a small cry as he gave her chest the attention it longingly needed. Merciless, his tongue flicked, sucked, and nipped at her. Her hand gripped the seat, and on his leg. Her body arched toward him.

The rain had become a downpour drowning out the sounds of pleasure, while the windows fogged giving them their much needed privacy.

His hands traveled downward, along long neglected territory. Notably neglected, _not uncharted_. He softly trailed his fingertips over her skin, goose bumps spread over the soft surface.

This person before him was untouchable… unreachable…

And all Riza wanted to do was something that she had not done in ages- she ran her fingers through his hair, slowly down to the back of his neck.

Roy let out a sigh. Keeping his head clear for the most part, he was successfully distracting her. The flame he kindled was quickly escalating into a fierce blaze.

His hand traveled further down, over, what seemed to be heat emulating cloth between her legs. Taking his finger, teasing her, back and forth, through the fabric, causing her to whimper and moan.

And to think he believed her breathing was erratic already…. Slipping his hand underneath her pants and underpants, how unbelievably moist she was… He let out a low husky grown as he nipped her ear, she had cried out in blissful agony.

Oh god he wanted her, to feel that all again, but no. No, this was for her, only her for her release.

Roy Mustang was on a mission, and had an affinity of finding what he needed. Why did some guys complain that they could never find the clitoris? He never knew.

Throwing her head to the side, burying it into his shoulder, "Ssssi- Roy…" She moaned his name, _his name_ as she instinctively bucked her hips forward at the flick of his finger.

Kissing her passionately, he could only hope she could read his heart. Maybe it had gotten through to her, they didn't need that verbal nonsense right? Not after all these years.

But for her hand, behind his head and the other one now on his arm, to hold on that tight... it was not by mere pleasure, it was if... she held on also due to fear. What, that he would judge her, leave and never return?

How could she think that of him? It was because time had made them second guess their ground.

For a moment he stopped moving. She froze instilled with that fear. Their breath as ragged.

Roy Mustang softly kissed Riza's temple. She melted into his loving gesture, all fears erased.

Quickly, he continued where he left off. His fingers mapped the area once more, accessing what was needed; he slowly inserted two fingers into her tight tunnel, pressing his palm against that small delightful bundle of nerves.

He placed his forehead against hers, and took her lips on his own once more.

The flustered Riza was desperate for that release; she wouldn't last long, matching his steady rhythm with each buck of her hips, pushing herself harder against his hand.

She tightened around him, about to call out him from paradise, he deeply kissed her. She slowly relaxed, he continued to hold her steady and close as she came down from her high.

Riza must know that she held his heart and soul in the palm of her hands…

Carefully, he retracted his hand, fastened her belt, while softly kissing her cheek.

As though coming out of a fog she asked, "Wait… but what about-"

They both jumped as the radio cracked. "Roselyn, your vehicle is, uh, quite fogged up. What have the two of you girls been up to, or should I say three?"

Slamming his hand down on the button, Mustang retorted, "Jacqueline, we got into a heated argument, nothing more." He did not want to cause anymore embarrassment for the Lieutenant, hoping Havoc would let it go.

Releasing the button, Roy turned back to her and kissed her on her forehead. "Relax." Helping her button her blouse.

The radio crackled again, "I am guessing your on the coach tonight Roselyn." Breda's voice came through, "Sharing the doghouse with Hayate."

Roy grumbled ignoring them as Riza chuckled, how far they were now from the truth.

In seeing, there was tent pitched with use of his pants fabric. "But Roy, what about-?"

"As I said, I will not take advantage of this situation." That came out a bit husker then he intended. Clearing his throat he continued, "This was not wholly because of you, okay _that_ is but… damn it you know what I mean." She had to hold back a chuckle, the handsome man was cute, as his own fogged alchemic mind tried to formulate language, "Nothing can distract _you _from a mission, except for your evil twin...of course."

* * *

Did Roy understand how her heart and soul could not live in a world without him?

Mustang had radioed in to the others, ending their stakeout. Turning over the vehicle, they drove home… yes home… She saw a playful smirk cross the reflection on the window, how natural it felt.

The cold glass was feeling delightful against her forehead right about now.

She remembered… _his face buried in her neck, while her ragged breath danced off his cheek. He brought himself up, resting his forehead against her own. Smiling and giggling like a bunch of stupid idiots they were. Amazing what you can find and experience amongst the ruins._

_And they said the first time always sucked. Obviously, they had never had anything close to a Roy Mustang._

* * *

Next Chapter: Hidden dangers, lessons learned,  
and hangovers.

**Chapter 4: Uninhibited**

* * *

Credits:

(1) Vol. 16 Chapter 2: A 520 Cenz Promise. Quoted to a point.  
(2) Lustrious- Not a word, I know. I made it up because it fit perfectly.  
(3) Lust's quote: "There are no secrets that time does to reveal" - Jean-Baptiste Racine Mid-1600s.

AN: Lots of um… yeah in this chapter. I wasn't expecting it but it seems to make sense, and you will see why.  
I will not lie next time. You will get your Uninhibited chapter!

**Let me know things! Review please?!**


End file.
